So bad He's good
by vvenababy2
Summary: What happens when Maya Ward takes a walk on the wild side with Johnny Zacharra?
1. Chapter 1

Maya walked into the Haunted Star dressed to impress in a teal dress that complimented her nicely. She felt Ethan's eyes on her. He was still pissed about the breakup. But there was no way she could have continued that relationship. Ethan was so immature. She could never be serious with him. As much as she liked bad boys she couldn't deal with him. He was a boy and she wanted a man. She sat at the bar debating on what drink to order.

"Scotch on the rocks. One for me and one for the beautiful lady sitting next to me." She turned her head and smiled recognizing the man's voice. She was now peering into his dark brown eyes. "Thank you." She managed to say to Johnny Zacharra.

A self-proclaimed bad boy, Johnny was always taking risks and getting in to trouble. She was surprised he was still alive after getting shot so many times. The way he would keep at a goal no matter what intrigued her though. "Why are you sitting here all along?" he asked her. He came because he needed a good stiff drink to keep his mind off of the latest drama with Sonny. He didn't think Maya frequented a place like this. He pictured her hanging out with some girlfriends at some club sipping cosmos.

"I came for a drink and to gamble a bit." she replied. "You gamble?" he asked cocking his brow. She was surprised he seemed somewhat shocked. "I don't wanna boast but last time I went to Vegas I won $10,000." She told him. "Impressive. Maybe I should take you with me this weekend when I go gambling." He said trying to be subtle as he flirted with her. "Maybe you should? Where are you headed?" she asked playing along. "The Bahamas." He replied trying to get her to understand that he was serious. "You should come with." He added hoping she would accept his invitation.

"Is it gonna be like some Casino Royale type shit?" she asked.

He was shocked. He never thought Maya used profanity. "Did you just curse? I didn't think Maya Ward talked so dirty." he told her.

"I can talk dirty with the best of them." She replied. They both laughed. "I bet you can. To answer your question it just might be. I hope that doesn't change your mind." "Not at all I wanna go." She said smiling at him. "Then pack some extra sexy things. I'll buy you anything else you need." "Perfect." She said finishing her drink. She got up and grabbed her purse. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home. I needed to pack and tell Monica I'll be gone for the weekend." "You need to ask your aunt for permission to leave the country?" "No, I don't. I want to tell her because she cares about all of us. She worries that we're not going to be around. She kinda lost all her children, and her husband. I lost my dad and my stepmom. I know how she feels. I just want her mind to be at ease." She told him. "Well, let me take you home." He offered. "Thanks but I have my car."

As she walked away Johnny couldn't take his eyes off of her. Neither could Ethan. He had been staring at them the whole time they had talked. He was pissed that his boss was making a move on his woman. The way Maya seemed so at ease with him angered him even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Later Johnny was at his apartment making sure everything was set for the trip. He called the hotel and ordered a two bedroom suite that was sure to impress. He was still in shock that Maya decided to go with him on this trip. she didn't seem the type to be heading to hotels with dangerous men. He was hoping that this meant that she was somewhat interested in him.

As he stood on his balcony and stared at the night sky he wondered if Maya was looking at these same stars right now. Maya had been popping up in his thoughts more and more lately. He thought about how gorgeous she was inside and out. She seemed so perfect. She was kind and caring and he knew she would be a great doctor. And she actually seemed to care about his well being. Ethan had been lucky enough to have a chance with her but he blew it. Johnny had listened to her sob story about her ex boyfriend. She had a thing for bad boys but she didn't want to get hurt again. Johnny knew he was her type but as far as the not hurting her thing he was unsure. His life was risky and dark, that's just how it was. That's how it would always be. He had scars from being shot, a childhood he wanted to repress, and a longing for a mother.

That's what attracted him to Olivia; she was motherly, something he craved. He wasn't sure Maya or any suitable woman for that matter would be able to handle his crazy lifestyle. He longed for a muse, a distraction, a woman who could take his mind away from his crazy life.

Maya was at the mansion with Monica packing for her trip. Monica saw her packing a new swimsuit with an expensive price tag. "Are you really spending the whole weekend with Johnny Zacharra" Monica asked.

"Yes I am. It's a mini vacation. I get to gamble in the Bahamas. It's good fun."Maya told her. "Is that all it is?" Monica asked. "What are you asking? I just want to relax and have a good time. I need a break from Port Charles."Maya said. "I know how you feel. I could use a vacation from Port Charles as well. And going away with a hot man is even better. But Johnny is dangerous."Monica warned.

"I know but I'm not worried. He invited me to gamble and look pretty. That's what I plan to do."Maya said.

Monica placed a few condoms in her hand. Maya felt her cheeks heating up. "Pack these just in case."Monica said. "Oh and try and stay away from anyone too shady looking."All Maya could manage to say was "Fine." She took the condoms and packed them in her bag. How embarrassing. The only thing that could make this worse was a lecture from Edward which she would no doubt get. Her Great Grandfather was overprotective. He was worse than her father had ever been. She knew it was only because he loved her and wanted the best for her but it didn't stop her from wanting to break free.


	3. Chapter 3

KEEP LEAVING THOSE REVIEWS AND LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS READERS!

Edward had the Quartermaine jet set fly her out to the Bahamas claiming he didn't trust anyone but there private pilot. Maya had to listen to an earful about spending her vacation time with a mobster. "Why would you lower your standards for some hooligan?" he asked her. "Yes, Johnny is a criminal but he can actually be a decent person. And I'm not lowering my standards by hanging out with him." She told Edward. After arguing back and forth and telling him she'd "Just call Johnny and have him fly her down." Edward reluctantly let his great granddaughter go.

Maya had fallen asleep on the jet but was impressed when it landed in the Bahamas. She was also surprised to see the resort they were staying at. It had the largest swimming pool she'd ever seen complete with a swim up bar.

The hotel manager personally escorted her to her suite. It may have been the second nicest placing she'd ever stayed, with only the Quartermaine mansion topping it. The place had a huge living room and decent size kitchen. And a big bathroom with whirlpool tub and seven showerhead shower connected the two bedrooms. It had its own balcony overlooking the ocean. She was so busy admiring the place she didn't even notice Johnny walk up behind her until he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped out of her skin. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" she shouted. "Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out." He said. "I wasn't expecting to be at a resort like this." She told him a little more calm. "I know you weren't. Do you like our suite?" he asked hoping she was impressed. "It's very luxurious; it's…its perfect." She told him. A smile immediately came to his lips.

"I'll give you the chance to unpack and get settled. We have two hours until we have to be downstairs for the first game. I advise you to wear something extra delightful tonight, keep the men distracted, I feel like getting lucky tonight." He told her. If only she knew the half of it. He wouldn't mind getting lucky with her tonight.

"Do you wanna shower first or should I?' she asked. "I think we should shower together." He could not believe the words had just come out of his mother. She was taken aback by his suggestion. Her mouth formed a devilish grin. "Sounds like a great idea!" she said.

His mouth fell open in shock. "Really?" he asked unsure if she was serious. Was she just being a tease? "Yeah, wait right here." She said as she walked towards the bathroom door.

He thought she was going in to regulate the water temperature for them. Then she shut the door and locked it. He could hear her giggles on the other side of the door. Did she really just trick him into getting the shower first? This weekend would be interesting.

"So that's how you wanna play, Miss Ward?" he asked loudly through the door. How was Johnny going to hide his attraction to Maya?

Fifteen minutes later Maya walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around her body. Johnny thought she looked amazing. Her face was washed clean of makeup but she looked exactly the same with it on, naturally beautiful. Her skin was moist and glistening. Her curly hair was dripping. He just wanted to take her into his bedroom and partake in carnal activities.

"All yours." She told him. "Huh?" he asked confused. "The shower is free. The bathroom is all yours." She said. "right." He said heading into the bathroom. Why was he acting like a virgin excited about his first potential conquest? He leaned up against the door as he closed it. It had only been about a half an hour and already Maya was enticing him. He looked down at his bulge, he was throbbing. He needed a cold shower, a very cold shower.

When Johnny finally reemerged from the bathroom, Maya, who was now in a robe, was unpacking her bags. He watched her hang a gown up. It was a slinky, teal gown with rouching and Johnny imagined that it caressed ever curve on her body. She looked up smiling at him. "Um, Johnny this is my room. Your stuff is in the other one." She reminded him. Then it dawned on him that he was standing before her in only a towel. "Sorry." He said blushing as he walked to his room.

"Wow!" Maya said to herself. That body! The way the water was dripping down his chest to his abs. Yum! She was actually hoping his towel would have fallen so she could get a better view.

She looked at the clothes she had packed. She held up a berry colored dress. It was knee length, looked amazing against her skin tone, played off her assets, and made her feel amazing. Paired with her silver heels it would be the perfect dress to cause a distraction.

She wondered why Johnny had asked her to come with him. If he needed arm candy, he was rich he could have paid any woman to come with him. Some would have probably thrown themselves at him for free just happy to get a trip for free to the Bahamas. Why her? She wanted to ask him but was a little afraid of his answer.

As she unpacked she found those condoms Monica had told her to pack. She spread them out on the bed. There was more there than Monica had handed to her. She must have skipped some extra in Maya's bag when she wasn't looking. There were at least ten individual packages.

"This so silly. I'm not even going to use these things." She said. She opened one and blew some air into it before tying it at the end. She took a permanent marker out of her bag and drew a face on it. It had a goofy grin with its tongue sticking out. Then she wrote in big, bold letters; Johnny. She felt pleased as if she had made some kind of statement. As if sex was what Johnny wanted. He was more concerned about business than anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny was in his room changing into a brand new Armani suit. He looked the part of a powerful business man with everything from head to toe designer and posh. He was curious to see what gown Maya would be wearing. They were going to go to dinner first at one of the resorts five star restaurants. That would give him the chance to have some one on one time with her and really get to know her. No interruptions. No Ethan in sight.

Thank God no Ethan wasn't around. The other night at the Haunted Star Ethan was practically burning a hole in his back with those envious eyes. It wasn't Johnny's fault he couldn't give Maya what she wanted. He wanted to be all strong and experienced one minute then act like a teenager the next. Johnny couldn't imagine any woman putting up with that. Especially not a go getter like Maya. She seemed to be the type that knew what they wanted in life.

"Johnny!" he heard Maya call out. He walked out the living room and he could barely breathe. Maya had put her curly afro into a ponytail so that her hair was off her neck. She was wearing a berry colored gown that hugged her curves and showed just the right amount of cleavage to drive a man wild without it looking trashy. Her long legs looked endless.

"Do I look good?" she asked him smiling. "You look beautiful." He told her. "I…I have something for you." He said. "Close your eyes." He instructed. Then he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. He opened it revealing a beautiful gold necklace with diamond accents. He walked behind her and took in her sweet scent. She smelled of coconut and vanilla and it was intoxicating. He slipped the necklace around her neck and it hung down to her cleavage. As he clasped it closed she opened her eyes.

"It's beautiful." She said touching it. "You didn't have to get me such an opulent gift." She told him. "I wanted too. You're gonna be on my arm tonight. And Johnny Zacharra takes care of his women." He said and she laughed.

"The suit is very James Bond. Let's just hope that the only thing you have in common with him." She said. "What's that's supposed to mean?" he asked. "Just that James Bond is very charming and he garners a lot of female attention." Maya tried to explain nicely. "Is that a nice way of saying that you hope I'm not a manwhore?" Johnny asked.

She immediately felt embarrassed. "It's alright. I'm not. I'm a one woman man even though my relationships tend not to last long. Are you hungry?' he asked.

"Famished." She answered. "Then lets head downstairs." He said putting out his hand for her. She took it and he led her out of the room and to the elevator.

In the elevator they ran into another one of Johnny's enemies, Mario Russo. He was an Old Italian man with a strong accent. Maya could tell he was a charmer. "Ah, Giovanni! So nice for you to finally grace us with your presence." Mario said. "And who is this lovely woman on your arm? And here I thought Francesca would be the loveliest woman in the casino tonight, but this beauty has her beat." He said reaching for Maya's hand and kissing it. Johnny outraged but he kept his composure. "Keep your hands off my date, Russo." He warned. "All I was trying to do was introduce myself. My name is Mario Russo and who are you?" he asked Maya. "Maya." She answered quietly. "It's alright. Don't be shy. We're all in good company here." Mario said.

Johnny wanted to punch this man. He knew Mario was undressing Maya with his eyes. "So tell me, Maya. Where did Giovanni here find you?" Mario asked completely ignoring Johnny's glares.

"We've known each other for quite some time now. Maya's my girl." Johnny answered wrapping an arm around her waist.

Mario just laughed. "Yeah right. Tell me honey, how much is he paying you?' Mario asked. Maya was offended that this man thought she was a prostitute. "He's not paying me anything. I'm not a whore I'm a doctor." She answered.

"If you two are together let me see you kiss." Mario challenged. Maya was stunned. Why would some mobster want to see them kiss? Johnny looked pissed.

"No, we don't have to do anything for you old pervert." Johnny said. Maya knew he had a reputation to maintain. She didn't want people to be talking. "Johnny, it's alright." She said. "No it's not alright. We don't need to…" she cut him off by planting her lips on his.

The kiss took him by surprise. All that talk he planned about not giving Mario a show was lost as Maya licked his lips so her tongue could gain entry. He opened his mouth deepening the kiss. He put his hands on her waist and started backing her up against the elevator wall. He was so caught up in this moment. The first kiss was better than he expected and all he wanted to do was continue tasting those luscious lips. Their tongues were battling for control.

"Damn! She kisses you like it's the first time." Mario commented. That brought Johnny right back to reality. He broke away from Maya. The elevator finally stopped on their intended floor.

"I could say it was nice seeing you, Russo. But that would be a lie." Johnny said grabbing Maya's hand. "I suggest you wipe that lipstick off your lips before you run into anymore familiar faces." Mario said.

Johnny pulled Maya into the ladies room. "Johnny, this is the women's bathroom you can't be here." She said taking a seat on one of the large cushions in front of the mirror. He stared around surprised. Women spent so much time in here that added seats now?

"What was that?" he asked her. "What was what?" she said taking her lipstick out of her purse and reapplying. He grabbed a paper towel and rubbed his lips trying to wipe her lipstick off. "You grabbed me and kissed me." he said. "I know. I had to protect your reputation. We sure gave that man something to talk about." She said.

"You really didn't have to kiss me." he said. "But I did and you didn't seem to be complaining. I felt it. You know 'it'." She said giggling. He blushed. "It's alright. I'm just teasing. It's a natural reaction I understand." She said. "Let's just go get some food before some ladies come into this bathroom." He said.

He saw some men he recognized when they walked into the restaurant. He made sure to get a table far away from theirs. He didn't want anyone eavesdropping on his conversations with Maya. They sat at a table in a dark corner.

"Are we hiding from somebody?" Maya asked. "I just don't want people staring at us." Johnny said. "Are you ashamed?" she asked. "No, no I just don't want to hear them gossip. And I'm sure you don't either." he said. "Let them talk. It's means we must be doing something for them to take notice." She said. "I guess that a good attitude to have." He said. "My family used to always tell me that. I grew up a Ward so people were always talking. Everyone in my family was pushed to be a successful doctor or lawyer I always had high standards to measure up to." She told him

A waiter came over to take their order. "We haven't even looked at the menu yet." Johnny said. "Can we start out with a round of cocktails first? How about this blue one?" Maya suggested pointing to a picture on the menu. The waiter nodded and wrote down the cocktail order.

"I've never eaten at a five star restaurant in the Caribbean before." Maya said. "I'm not sure what to order." "The rockfish meal looks good." Johnny said. "Yeah, but the lobster looks better. But I could have lobster back home." She said. "What about the pasta with the oysters?" he said. "You know oysters are an aphrodisiac. They bring up a man's libido." She said.

"I didn't think you'd be this comfortable talking about sex." Johnny said. "Well now you know something else about me. I'm very comfortable discussing human sexuality. I'm a doctor so I've seen plenty of naked bodies. And I like to have good sex." She said. He smiled. "Doesn't everybody? I think it's something that could make over break a relationship with me." he said. Their drinks arrived and they kept the discussion going. In between bites of dinner and cocktail number two they shared their most embarrassing sex stories and noteworthy nights. They felt so comfortable around each other. More comfortable than with anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner Maya was feeling a nice buzz from all the cocktails they'd already consumed. She walked into the casino and Johnny's arm and many of the men in the room took notice. They headed over to the bar so Johnny could place and order.

"A scotch on the rocks with a twist of lime for me." he told the bartender. "I'll have the same." Maya said. "Are you sure?" Johnny asked. "I thought you said you don't normally drink hard liquor." He said. "I do on occasion." She said. "Well fine but if you puke I'm not cleaning it up." He told her. "You won't have to because I won't puke." She said. The bartender handed her the scotch and she took a sip. She remembered why she didn't drink hard liquor as she swallowed even though she didn't like the taste.

They walked over to the roulette table where Mario was talking to some other men who were surrounded by women. "You must be the beautiful Maya." One of the men said. "Russo has told us all about you."

"Good things only I hope." She said. "Very good things." The handsome man said. Johnny stepped in between them. "Maya, this Bellani, the man next to him is Mendez." Johnny said. "Do you all address each other by last name?" Maya asked half joking half curious. "She's witty too." Bellani said not answering her question. Not that Maya really expected him to. He seemed like a very serious person. Kind of like Sonny Corinthos back in Port Charles.

"Yeah she has a great sense of humor." Johnny said. "But enough with the small chat when's the poker tournament gonna start. I'm ready to kick your ass. I've got my lucky charm with me tonight." He said holding onto Maya.

"Don't be so confident Zacharra. For someone who's never been to this tournament before you're awfully cocky." Mendez said.

"Is that your Bogati I saw earlier, Bellani?" Johnny asked. He nodded. "It's a really nice car. It would look great with me driving around in Port Charles."

"What you saying? You trying to make a bet or something?" Bellani asked. "I'm saying I want that car and I'll beat you at poker for it." Johnny said. "What do I get if I beat you?" Bellani asked. "I'll give you part of my territory." Johnny offered. Bellani shook his head.

"I'd prefer a night with your beautiful woman." Bellani said. All the men at the table were silent and the women gasped. "What? You too much of a punk to make a bet?" Bellani sneered.

"Johnny Zacharra is no punk. I just respect women." Johnny said. "From what we hear women don't have a very long shelf life in your family." Mendez said. Johnny lounged at him.

"Johnny!" Maya screamed trying to hold him back. "Maya, get back. I'm not going to let this man disrespect you." He said. "Johnny, calm down. You want defend my honor. Maintain yours and win the poker match." She told him.

"You should listen to her. She's trying to protect your dignity, too bad it may cause her hers."Mendez said.

"It won't cost her anything. Forget a round of roulette. Let's head straight to the poker table." Johnny said heated. He down his whole scotch. He wasn't supposed too. The drink was just for show. He wasn't supposed to drink much until he won the match. He grabbed Maya's hand. Everyone followed him to the table.

Maya ordered another drink after finishing off hers. She was so nervous. If Johnny lost she would end up sleeping with Bellani. Bellani was handsome with those hazel eyes and tanned skin, but no doubt he was dangerous, and Maya had too much class to sleep with strangers. Especially strangers that acted as if she was some prize to be won. She linked her arm into Johnny's as they sat at the table and the first hand was dealt.

"How many games are we playing?" Johnny asked. "Well since you're so cocky just one game. I look forward to spending the night with Maya." Bellani said.

One game? Only one game. Maya held on tighter to Johnny's arm as the hand was dealt. She gulped down her drink in nervousness. If Johnny lost. She couldn't even imagine what Bellani planned to do to her. She could barely breathe.

She saw Mendoza eying his cards and smiling but she knew Johnny had the better hand and was relieved.

"Four of a kind!" Bellani said laughing. Johnny had a disappointed look on his face.

"Four of a kind. I don't know how I'll beat that." He said. "I guess you beat me. Wait but what is this here. Straight flush!" Johnny said putting his cards down on the table. Maya cheered and gave Johnny a kiss on the cheek.

"How about a round for the table on me." Johnny said. "I have to celebrate my new car properly." The champagne started flowing as more games were played. The women flocked around Johnny. But he only had eyes for Maya.

Around one am Johnny decided he had enough and led Maya outside for a walk. The drinks flowing all night had given him a great high. He lit a cigar he'd gotten from some South American mobster. "Let's walk." He said. "Where do you wanna go?" she asked. "Do you wanna walk around the grounds?" He shook his head. "Let's go down to the beach."

It was dark on the beach, the moonlight providing the only light. And the breeze was blowing. Maya took off her heels and held them in the hand with her purse. "I'm really glad you won." She told him. "Thanks for believing in me. But you didn't have to agree to the bet for the sake of my reputation. I don't have a lot of real friends; my relationships tend not to last, so when I meet a good friend I should hold onto them. You're a good friend." He told her.

"Is that all I am?" she asked her eyes gleaming in the moonlight. She was intoxicated, she'd had way too many cocktails, one scotch too many, and then a few glasses of champagne to top it off.

"No, that's not all you are. You're sweet but you got a naughty side too that just waiting to come out. You love the bad boys because you know they do things to you, you only wished the good guys would." He said leaning over and kissing her.

"You think you know me so well after spending a few hours with me." she said. "Johnny you don't know me, the real me." she said. "I want to know the real you. I want to know your fears, your hopes, dreams, what makes you laugh, what makes you smile and what makes you squirm." He said.

She sat down on the sand not even caring that she was ruing a perfectly good evening gown. She dropped her shoes and her purse on the sand next to her. "What about you Johnny? Why are you so attracted to good women? Women who can't handle your life and your crazy obsessions." She asked. "I don't know maybe I like playing into their fantasies. Turning nothing into something." He said.

She could feel his hands on her legs and then on her thighs as he reached for the hem of her gown. He slowly started hiking it up and she just let him. "Is that what we're doing right now? Turning nothing into something? We're at home in Port Charles and nothing's going on between us. Suddenly we reach the Bahamas and we're all over each other." She said. Then she felt his soft lips on hers.

"Don't fight this." He breathed on her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck. And they were both done for. They were both looking for an escape and feeling the effects of the liquor they'd consumed. Maya was unraveling as she felt him pull her panties down. Then Johnny pushed her back into the warm sand so he could have a taste of oral sex on the beach. Then everything was a blur from that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny woke up in Maya's bed fully clothed. She was still wearing her evening gown from last night. He tried to remember what happened between them after the casino. He was getting these flashes of her straddling him and riding him. But that couldn't have happened it had to be a dream, especially since poker chips were raining from the sky in those flashes. And they were fully clothed. They'd definitely kissed last night. He remembered that clearly because it had been in the elevator in front of Mario.

He lightly pushed on her shoulder. "Maya, wake up." He begged. Maya stretched and her eyes fluttered open. "Johnny, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I slept here night, well early this morning. Maya, what happened between us?" he asked "I don't know. I don't remember what happened after the bet with Bellani." She admitted. "I remember the bet with Bellani, I beat him at poker." Johnny recalled. "We're all sandy so I guess we too k a walk on the beach or something." She said.

"Let's not sit here all day. Maybe if we go out we'll remember what happened." She said getting up. "Yeah, maybe. I'm going to my room. How about I order in breakfast and then we go down to the pool?" he suggested. "Sounds good to me. I'm going to get out of this sandy gown." She said.

Johnny sat down on his bed. He really went overboard with the drinking last night. And then Maya had kissed him last night. His mind kept flashing back to kissing her. Her lips had been so soft, and she used just enough tongue. She was a very good kisser no wonder Ethan was jealous. And to think Ethan was hanging in the kiddie pool, when he'd had the chance to experience a real woman like Maya.

Maya walked out to the living room in her expensive new cheetah biking with the black lace trimming and a cover up over it. Johnny had order Eggs Benedict with caviar for breakfast.

"You have expensive taste." Maya commented. "If you want something else I can send it back." He said. She shook her head. "No! It's alright." Maya said sitting down and grabbing a fork. She started to dig into breakfast. Definitely not her usual morning meal but this vacation.

"I wish I could remember what happened last night." Johnny said. "Probably nothing spectacular." She said. "No, I think it was something unbelievable. Like since we were celebrating, maybe we went to one of the clubs and completely let loose. I bet you were dancing on the bar while I was doing the most embarrassing moves on the dance floor." He said. "I hope not. It might ruin our reputations." She said. "Reputation means a lot to you doesn't it?" he asked. "Why would you asked that?" she wondered. "Because you mentioned it last night." He said. "You didn't want to hurt my reputation." "Alright it does mean a lot to me. Growing up a Ward there were high expectations. I mean that fact that my mother and father never married or had a long relationship with each other was tarnishing enough." Maya explained. "I wish there'd been high expectations in my house growing up. Maybe Claudia wouldn't be dead right now and I'd be a musician." He said.

"You want to be a musician?"Maya asked. "Don't make fun of me or laugh but great dead composers inspire me. Writing lyrics and putting them to a beat is something I like to do." He said. "I would never laugh. That's great that you want to make something of yourself." Maya said. "It's too late now. And no one would hire me based off my last name." he said. "You're not cursed to spend your life in the mob forever. Don't let last name hold you back. We live in New York. I'm sure you could get some record companies to use you as a songwriter." She said. "Yeah, right." He said.

"What instruments do you play?' she asked. "Piano. I basically taught myself." He told her. "I'd love to hear you play sometime. My cousin Brooklyn sings maybe you could pair up for a song." Maya suggested. "I don't want to sing a duet with Brooklyn." He said. "Alright, what do you wanna do?" she asked him. "Has a guy ever written you a song?" he asked. She shook her head. "No, I've never dated any musically talented guys." She said. "Well I'll be the first." He told her. "I'll write beautiful song for you entitled Maya."

After breakfast they headed to the pool. "Can you get my back?" Johnny asked Maya handing her a bottle of sunscreen and stripping off his shirt. "Sure." She replied. She poured the lotion on his back started rubbing it in. his skin felt so good underneath her hands. She moved from the middle of his back to his wide shoulders and ran her hands down his strong arms. Those strong arms could hold her tight anytime. She stripped off her cover up and laid back on the cushions in the private cabana. She could lie as a cocktail was brought to her, she could get used to this. Too bad it was short lived.

Bellani was walking up to them right now. "Hello, friends. I see you've recovered from last night. Johnny bought champagne for the whole table. And the way you two rushed out after the game, it looked like you were in for a passionate night!" Bellani told them. Bellani walked away.

Johnny looked at Maya and he blushed. "You don't think…" he started to ask. "No, there's no way." She said. At least she hoped there was no way. None of the condoms she brought were missing. And she wasn't the type to drunken hook up. If she slept with Johnny she wanted to remember every minute of it.

"Let's go." Johnny said. "Suddenly I don't feel like lounging at the pool. Let's explore the island."


	7. Chapter 7

Ready to take it up a notch?

Maya and Johnny went out shopping. She liked seeing this other side of Johnny. Back home he always seemed so serious. Here in the Bahamas he was carefree. They bought souvenirs and took a bunch of silly photos. And they were sampling local dishes. "I have to admit, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." He told her. "You're never like this back home. Everything back home is mob, mob, and more mob. You always have to get back at Sonny. You don't take time to enjoy life." Maya told him.

"Well you throw yourself into your work back home." He said. "That's because my family is insane. I like to get out of the house. And I take time to relax and head to Jake's or the Haunted Star. Brook and I just went to this international food festival. And we hang out all the time." she said. "So superwoman does take a break sometimes." He joked. "Yes, she does. Like this weekend." Maya said.

"Why'd you agree to come on this trip with me?' he asked. "I'm sure some doctor, or lawyer, or legit business man would ask you." "I don't just accept invitations from anyone. I've been asked out by rich men who just wanted arm candy, someone to build their reputation. I'm not into it." She said. "You're not into it?' he asked. "Believe me I wish I had more money but I like being a doctor." she said. "So if a man told you he'd give you the world and you'd never have to work again you'd hate that."Johnny said. "Yeah I would." She answered.

"What if a man told you he liked you a lot but he was afraid of you getting involved with him?"Johnny asked. "I'd have to wonder what his reasons were." She said. "He thinks you're beautiful, smart, and funny. But he knows you had a bad boy boyfriend die in front of you. And he can't be sure he won't break your heart." He said. "What if I said I'd be willing to take a chance with this guy?" she asked smiling. Johnny leaned in and kissed her.

Then he saw an image in his mind. A memory from last night and he remembered kissing her under the moonlight. He pulled back. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked. "No, it just felt really familiar." He said. "It was exactly how I imagined it would be." She said. "You imagined this moment?" he asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? You're very much the type of man I usually fall for. Tall, sexy, mysterious, and oh so bad." She said. "So bad, is good?" he asked. "Sometimes. I look forward to getting to know you better. I want to find out your likes and dislikes. What turns you off and what turns you on." She said. "Well right now, your definitely turning me on." He said.

"Johnny, I wanna take risks. I don't want to always be the good one who does what she's expected to do. I wanna be naughty." Maya said. She was surprising herself but this was vacation. Why not have a little fun? "Are you sure?" he asked.

His words rang through her head and she pictured him saying the same thing under the moonlight in the sand. "Are you sure?" he asked before he went down on her.

"Is everything alright, Maya?' he asked. "Yeah. Let's go back to our hotel room." She said brushing off her memory. What the hell went on between them last night/early morning? It was starting to drive her crazy and the conversations were starting to feel redundant. This was exactly what Monica had warned her about. In just one day Johnny had gone from friend to potential lover. She wasn't sure what she felt. Did she want him as a vacation hook up? Potential bootycall when they got back to Port Charles. A friend with benefits? Or did she want to be his woman? Or was this heat just making her really horny? And was it possible that they'd already hooked up? Damn alcohol! Well tonight she was definitely gonna lay off the booze.

Johnny was unsure what was going on in Maya's head. Hell he wasn't sure what was going on in his. Was he just really attracted to her? Did he just want to have sex with her? Did he actually have deep feelings for her? Did she have feelings back? Did she want him as much as he wanted her? What the fuck happened between them after the poker game? What would they be to each other back in Port Charles?


	8. Chapter 8

They walked hand in hand back to the hotel room. When they reach Johnny anticipated what they would do next. He'd never been with a woman like Maya before. What was her definition of fun? She led him to the bathroom and without word slowly stripped off her sundress. Johnny watched as she reached back and untied her biking top. He stood there agape. He took in the curve of her breasts and her perky nipples. He licked his lips as she untied the strings on her bottom before tossing the fabric in his direction. What a body! Every curve was perfect to him. He'd never seen a more beautiful body.

"I know I don't have a body like a lot of the women down in the casino last night." She said. "Your body… it's amazing." He breathed out."Much better than those other women with their fake bodies. I like my women real." He said walking closer to her. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her in for a kiss. While their tongues dueled his palms cupped her luscious ass. She moaned into his mouth and her hands tugged at the waistband of his shorts. He broke the kiss and pulled away from her.

He walked over to the tub and turned on the water. He poured some bubble bath into it while it filled up. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him as she placed sucked on his neck. She was rubbing him through his pants as he unbuttoned his shirt desperate to be nude as well. He felt like a virgin about to experience his first time as he unwrapped her arms and turned around. Sliding his shorts off, he climbed into the tub. She followed climbing on top of him and immediately started kissing him. His hands were running up and down her back as she rocked against his errection. Her hands were on both sides of his head clutching at the edge of the tub. She ended up hitting the button and the jets started. The both let out guttural moans, reacting to the sensations around them. She wasn't even fucking him, just grinding against him but he felt as if he would cum. This bath was so sensual and he felt such a connection to her. A connection he wanted to further explore. Who knew it would take leaving Port Charles for a couple of days for both their feelings to start coming out?

They stayed in the tub until the water turned cool. Then they got out and dried off. Then they sat in his bedroom. "Maya, you know what we have in common?" he asked. "The fact that we are both nude?" she offered. He laughed and shook his head. "Well that too. But I was talking about the fact that we both are unsure of what we really want." He said. "I thought I knew what I wanted. But after watching my ex boyfriend die in front of me… oh God I still have nightmares of seeing his face barely recognizable. And I've seen you in the hospital before fighting for your life. I'm just not sure I can go through that again, Johnny." she told him.

"I understand that you're afraid but give me a chance. We can try having a relationship, a real relationship when we get back to Port Charles." He told her. "A real relationship? As in I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend?" she asked. "Yeah if that what you want, unless your family has something to say about it." He said. "My family doesn't make decisions for me. I can date whoever I damn well please. Even if the Wards and the Quartermaines don't except it, it doesn't matter." She told him. "That's good to hear because I really want you to be my girlfriend, Maya Ward." He said leaning into to kiss her again. Every kiss felt like their first.

Maya pulled away. "I think we should save some of that for later. I'm going to start getting ready for dinner." She said. "We shouldn't drink as much this time. I'm still trying to piece together events." He stated. "I agree. Let's not overdo it tonight." She agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Tonight Maya slipped on the teal dress with the rouching, the one that made her figure look so amazing. The dress that fit her like a second skin and was sure to grab attention. She'd been saving it for tonight. She'd been saving this dress to wear for a man who would truly appreciate her in it. She had pinned her curls into an updo and placed a little bit of blush on her cheeks. Her makeup had a very natural look tonight. It was as fresh and dewy as she felt around Johnny. For the first time since she moved to Port Charles she actually felt that she has someone to talk to who could fully understand her. Johnny was a great listener. She could tell by the way he actually responded to her words. It showed her that he cared about what she was saying and he wasn't faking it. She picked up the necklace he'd given her the night before. it was sparkling and one of the most expensive gifts she'd ever received. Having it around her neck brought back a memory from last night.

She saw them stumbling into their suite last night. Their lips were all over each other and their hands intertwined. They fell back onto the couch never letting go of each other. Her lips were on his throat. His hands were inching further up her dress. And that's all she remembered. She still was unsure of what had actually happened between them. Did they have sex or not. Was it unprotected if they did? Going back to Port Charles and telling her family about her new mobster boyfriend was one thing. Telling them she was pregnant by said mobster boyfriend was a whole other thing entirely. Something she didn't even want to address.

Johnny stood by the doorway of her room and knocked on the door. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and walked up to him. "I'm ready." She said grabbing his hand. He was wearing another Armani suit. He smelled of light musk, a contrast to her coconut scent.

"You look beautiful." He told her. "Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself." she said. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." He said.

They head to the elevator where they ran into a familiar face yet again. "Bellani, are you stalking us or something? Every time we leave our room you appear." Johnny said. Bellani scowled. "We are staying on the same floor. Maybe you're the one following me." Bellani accused. "Why would I need too? I already have the fancy car and a beautiful woman on my arm." Johnny boasted. Bellani glared at him obviously envious. "You may have won my car but you have yet to win the overall battle, Giovanni." Bellani said when the elevator stopped and Johnny and Maya made their exit.

"That man is so creepy." Maya said holding onto Johnny's arm as they walked into the restaurant. They were trying a new restaurant tonight and decided to take a table with an ocean view. This restaurant was different from the one last night. This restaurant was colorful and traditionally decorated. Local art adorned the walls. When the waiter came over to take their drink order Maya and Johnny just stared at each other. "I think one Bahama Mama each won't hurt us." He reasoned. "Yeah, we're adults we can handle it. Besides the food will absorb the alcohol." She said.

There plates of food looked like art, they were so colorful. And the food had so much flavor. Back home a lot of expensive dishes were so bland. Maya would miss the Bahamas. She really enjoyed the laid back vibes, colorful dishes, and the warm sun. Johnny would miss spending time with Maya and not being judged for it. He would also miss the clear, white sand beaches that distracted him of all his problem back home in Port Charles.

"What do you say we skip the poker tonight and check out one of the shows instead?" Johnny offered. "Wouldn't you get in trouble?" she asked. "You mean like they'll be mad if I don't show up to gamble? Believe me only the casino host will care. I'm not too well loved amongst those men." Johnny told her. "Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded. "There's a Junkanoo parade tonight. The live shows are supposed to be really impressive." He told her. He was trying to make tonight a date. A real date with music and laughter. She was still thinking. "We can play craps, blackjack, and roulette anytime. How many times are we going to have the chance to have the best night of our lives in the Bahamas?" he asked. "You're right! What could go wrong tonight?"Maya asked.


	10. Chapter 10

The show room was packed with people. Music was blaring loudly and colorful lights were flashing. Johnny had to hold Maya close and practically shout so she could hear him. The costumes were stunning and the music of the Junkanoo band was infectious. Maya was dancing to the beat and urged Johnny to do the same.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked her. "I'm having a great time." She said. "What!" he asked not hearing her. "I said I'm….."

Boom! Boom Boom! Shots fired through the air. When people realized what was going on they started to scrambled and screams pierced the air. Out of the corner of her eye Maya could see the sharp shooter dressed in black on top of one of the balconies. Her first instinct was to duck or try to find cover. She was scared for her life as Johnny pulled her arm leading her out through the crowd of people all trying to exit at once.

Just when Johnny thought he'd be having a nice night where he could enjoy a beautiful woman's company this happened. He saw the shooter. He knew the shots were for him. But the shooter wasn't as sharp as they thought they were. The bullet had hit missed him and shot through a man standing behind him. Thank God he started rushing out before Maya saw. She'd probably pass out.

"Maya, are you alright." He asked when they managed to get out and cram into the elevator. He held her close to him. Her body was shaking. "It… it could have been us. I saw… saw… shots." She managed to say. "It's alright. Everything is going to be all right. But we're getting out of here as soon as possible. It's not safe in this hotel." He told her.

When it reached their intended floor they rushed off. "We're not going back up to the hotel room?' she asked. "No, it's not safe." He said. "But what about all of our stuff?' she asked. "The only things we need are our passports and I grabbed those before we left the room. I like to have my passport on me just in case. I'll have the made pack up and ship the rest of our stuff back home." He assured her.

He pulled out the keys to the Bogati and opened her door. "Buckle up!" he instructed as they both got in. He then took off with a speed. He handed her a cell phone. "Call my pilot and tell him to meet us at the airport." He instructed. While Maya was doing as told Johnny caught a glimpse of a black car tailing behind him. "Time to lose him." He said making a sharp turn and speeding up. She held on as he sped around different roads and turns until the black car was no longer in view and they were near the airport.

He turned off the car and jumped out not even bothering to park and he left the keys in the ignition. "So much for my new car." He said as he let Maya out. They ran inside as fast as they could.

After being checked by security they boarded Johnny's private jet. "We must have been a sight to see." Maya said after being silent for so long. Johnny was happy she wasn't in complete shock. "Yeah, boarding a plane looking like we've just came from a big event." He said. "Do you know who tried to kill you?" Maya asked. "Bellani of course. He's been eyeing me up all weekend. I'm going to take him out first though." Johnny swore.

Maya had a worried expression on her face. Johnny immediately noticed this. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." he tried to reassure her. "You could have died tonight." She said. Reality was starting to set in. the truth was her new boyfriend was dealing with dangerous men.

He took her chin in his hand forcing her to look him in the eye. "Everything's gonna be alright. I promise. I just have to up security. I'll put a couple of guards on you…" he said.

"I don't want guards following me around, Johnny. I want to be able to come and go as I please without fear." She said turning her hand. "And you will be able to do that. You won't even notice my guards watching you when you go out." He said.

"When I said I'd be your girlfriend I really wasn't thinking about everything that comes along with the territory. Will I be your alibi when you have Bellani murdered?' she asked.

He placed his hands on her shoulder bring her close to his body. "I don't want you to have to think about all that right now." he said. "I don't want to drag you into my business." He said.

"Now we have to deal with everyone's reaction to our new relationship when we arrive in Port Charles." She reminded him. She could only imagine how the Quartermaines would react. She'd be receiving lecture upon lecture from both Edward and Tracy. Monica would probably be a little more excepting though not much.

"You know it's not only the Quartermaines we have to deal with. My old man is pretty crazy." Johnny said. "I'm sure we can get him on good dosage up medication and bring him down a notch." Maya said. Johnny looked into her eyes to see if she was serious. "You're joking, right?" he asked. "Half joking. Seriously from what I've heard your father is certifiable. There must be something we can do since he managed to get out of jail. It's not safe to have someone like him walking the streets." She said. "Yeah, you don't even know how bad he is." Johnny said.

"I want to know. I'd gladly sit and listen to whatever it is you want to tell me about it." She offered. "I'm just not comfortable telling you at the moment. Especially not after all we've been through in the past couple of hours." He said. "It's alright I understand." She said kissing him on the lips softly. "But whenever you're ready to open up I'll listen." She said tenderly.


	11. Chapter 11

Johnny and Maya ended up falling asleep on the plane and before they realized it the pilot was waking them up because they had landed in Port Charles.

"Well, we're back. Back to living life in Port Charles. Time to deal with the reality of our relationship." He said.

"Ugh." She groaned. "I don't even want to think about that right now. All I want to do is shower and get over jet lag." She said. "I think we should go get something to eat. I'm starving." He said.

She laughed. "Dressed like this? Everyone will talk." She said. "They'll talk when they find out that we're a couple." Johnny reminded her. "Yeah, I know but I'd rather we tell people first before it becomes the talk of the town." She said. "Alright, so where do you wanna go?" Johnny asked.

"The Quartermaine mansion. I think it's time to talk to my family." She said. "Do we have to?" he asked. "Yes, I'm afraid we do." She said.

Maya and Johnny entered the living room of the Quartermaine mansion where Edward, Tracy, and Monica were. "You let her go away for the weekend and she brought a mobster home." Tracy said. "I seem to remember when you went away and married a mobster." Monica said. "Tracy, Maya unlike you has no tolerance for hoodlums."Edward said. "She probably asked him to take her home after having a bad time and he's just about to be leaving."Edward said.

"Great Grandfather, you're wrong I had a good time, well up until the shooting." Maya said. "Shooting? What shooting? See this ruffian is already putting her life at risk." Edward said. "So that's why you're back early. Your new boyfriend needed to hide." Tracy said.

"New boyfriend? No such thing. There is no way Maya will be dating anyone so below her level. Maya, you need a nice doctor or lawyer. Not someone who kills people and traffics drugs and guns for a living." Edward said.

"Let Maya, talk. She never said anything about dating a mobster you two just jumped to the conclusion." Monica reasoned. "No, Tracy's right. Johnny and I were just friends. But in the past two days we realized that we have these feelings for each other." Maya said.

"You're confused and jet lagged. You have idea what you're talking about." Edward said. "Johnny will turn on you and kill you like his father killed his mother."

Johnny's expression changed. He was feeling rage and hurt. "I think it's time I leave." He told Maya. "Wait, Johnny don't go." Maya pleaded. He ignored her though and made his exit. Maya didn't know the story behind Edward's comments but she knew it had been a very low blow.

"Let him go, Maya." Edward said. "You can do much better." "Of course she can do better. Anything is better than Sonny Corinthos lite." Tracy said.

"You all need to just stay out of my relationship. It's between me and Johnny, no one else." Maya said and she turned and walked up to her room.

"I don't like this one bit. There is no way I will let another Quatermaine get involved with another mobster. He's not going to turn Maya against us." Edward said.

"I'm going to check on Maya before the two of you push her further into Johnny's arms."Monica said getting up.

Across town Johnny made his way to a no name pub. "Keep these coming." He said as he got a pint of beer. He was working on his second pint when a familiar face stopped by.

"I thought you were supposed to be in the Bahamas until tonight, mate." Ethan said. "Yeah, well I had to leave early." Johnny said. "Maya, get tired you already?" Ethan asked.

Johnny smiled. "No, in fact she couldn't get enough of me." he said and relished in satisfaction as Ethan's expression changed. "Are you saying you two had sex?" Ethan asked. "I'm, saying I was the best she ever had." Johnny told him. "You're lying." Ethan said. "Am I? Maya wants a real bad boy. Not just a half assed con who doesn't know what he wants." Johnny said.

The last comment stung and Ethan swung at Johnny, his fist connecting to the side of Johnny's face. Johnny got up and laughed it off before knocking Ethan to the ground in one punch.

"Maybe, if you knew how to give Maya everything she needs, she wouldn't have come to me instead." Johnny told him. Johnny stormed out as the bartender helped Ethan get back on his feet.


	12. Chapter 12

Keep the feedback coming. Tell me what you like about each chapter and what you want to see next.

Johnny awoke at his Penthouse the next morning with a hangover. He remembered punching Ethan's lights out yesterday and acting really cocky about his relationship with Maya, he also remembered Edward bringing up his mother and insinuating that his mother's fate would end up being Maya's fate. He wasn't his father. He wasn't obsessive and demented. Johnny just craved love and affection from a good woman. The time he'd spent with Maya in the Bahamas for the most part had been care free. He realized he and Maya were polar opposites. She was the sweet doctor who would probably end up in the big house with the three kids and the big backyard. All the kids attending private school alter to become doctors and lawyers. While he was the guy who would probably end up having several children by several different women and most of his kids would barely finish high school. That's just how things would end up there was no use trying to change destiny.

He heard a hard knocking at the door. That banging was hurting his already throbbing head. He eased off the couch to answer the door. Who could it possibly be? He needed to hire a doorman stat, especially since he had plans to up security. He hoped it wasn't the lady from the apartment directly underneath his. He decided the old maid must have some kind of crush on him. The garrulous old woman was always make one excuse after the other to waltz up to his apartment. He really wasn't in the mood to hear the scandal of the week.

He looked through the eyehole before opening the door. The woman standing before him was definitely no old maid. She was ravishing with her dark hair and dark eyes and her tight leather jacket and tight low-rise jeans. "Heard you were back in town. Had to see it for myself though." The woman said. "Yeah, I'm back in town. What do you want?" he asked. "I heard you've been a very naughty boy. Punching Ethan Lovett in the face and giving him that monstrous shiner." She said ignoring his question.

"He deserved it. Gangling punk. Started the fight and I ended it." Johnny said. He sat down on the couch. "So I take it that means he won't be doing any jobs for you anytime soon." She inquired. "Not unless he can accept the fact that Maya is mine now." Johnny said. "Maya, as in the pretty doctor who's related to the Quartermaines?" she asked. "That's the one, Lena." Johnny responded. "So Ethan is a free man now?" she asked. "He isn't even your type. Not enough dollar signs attached to him. But yeah he's been free. Maya dumped his as s for being so childish. He's like an overgrown kid."Johnny said.

"Yeah but I like the accent. When did you and Ethan start having problems?" Lena asked. "For a month or so now. He loves putting that bratty little Kristina first, manages to bring her up in every conversation, and entertains her crush. He doesn't know how to treat a lady well at all. He had Maya and all he did was blab about how good the sex was and beg her for more like a horny puppy. Didn't take her out on a nice date. Didn't sit down and actually listen to her." Johnny said. "And suddenly you're a romance expert? What about the way you obsessed over Sonny while with Olivia? You put your vendetta before your woman." She said.

He stood up and grabbed her by the arm. "I think it's time you leave. I don't need some gold digger trying to give me relationship advice. Leave me to sober up in peace." He said opening the door. Maya was standing on the other side of the door.

"Johnny, what's going?" Maya asked. "I was just kicking out an unwelcome visit her said. What are you doing here?" he asked her. Why would she come here without calling first? "I was worried about you." She said walking into the apartment. He shut the door behind her.

"I heard you went to that no name pub and started drinking. I went to Kelly's this morning and the big gossip is about you punching Ethan and giving him a big black eye." She told him. "well he swung at me first." Johnny reasoned. "I ran into him. He said you were bragging about us being together. Is that true?" She asked wanting an honest answer. 'Maybe I did just a little." Johnny said. "As far as we know we've never slept together. Why would you make stuff up about me saying that you are so much better in bed than Ethan?" she asked. "Cuz I was mad. So I had a bit to drink and I told him how great we were when we were together. We are great together. I know you felt the sexual chemistry when we took that sensual bath together." He said.

"Yeah we definitely have some untapped chemistry. But I don't need another man bragging about my sex life all over town. I'm embracing my sexuality and I'm comfortable in my body. But that doesn't mean I want everybody up in my business." She said. "Fine. The next time I'm mad I'll keep my big mouth shut and I'll lay off the booze." Johnny said. He laid back down on the couch.

"Good. Now I brought you some hangover tea." She said. "Hangover tea?" he asked unsure. "This stuff really works I swear." She told him. "Do you have a pot so I can brew some?" she asked. "Believe or not I actually have a kettle. My private doctor recommended I buy one. Comes in handy more often than you think." He told her. "I believe that." She said as she went to his kitchen and pulled it out of the cabinet. She started filling it up with water.

"You know I think I'm going to like having a doctor girlfriend. You can nurture me back to health whenever I'm feeling down." He said. "Don't get too used to it." She told him as she put the pot on the fire. "Hey, Maya. Do you believe in fate?" Johnny asked. "You mean like everything happens for a reason?" Maya asked. "Yeah, like our relationships never worked out because you and I are supposed to be together." He said. "Well I don't know exactly how our relationship will pan out, but yes I do believe we are together for a reason." She said smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so I'm trying to get the right balance of good and bad between the both of them. Johnny's a bad boy who's pretty much given up on trying to do the right thing and has just embraced his badness. Maya has always been the dependable good girl. She's trying to break out of the mold and further discover herself. In this chapter Maya's naughtier side is definitely gonna come out to play.

Johnny had a business meeting tonight. Maya told him she was hanging out with Brooklyn tonight. That meant he was free to do whatever. He went to the place where a lot of his business was conducted, the strip club he owned. Men were always easier to negotiate with when they were distracted by beautiful women. And his club had some of PCU's finest pickings. You wouldn't believe how many low self esteem women were stripping and hooking on the side to pay their bills. Of course Johnny took advantage. And then there were the women who needed fast cash and didn't have many skills. The women who had young children at home but struggled to find good jobs, he let them in.

Johnny had one hundred singles he planned to use tonight. It was amateur night, it was a fairly new thing where aspiring strippers came and danced to try and convince him to give them a job. Frequently there had been drunken bachelorette parties and college women coming in to have a little fun. As long as they were buying drinks Johnny let the women in free of cover charge.

Tonight the first two women who came out looked awfully familiar. And their song of choice was Lady Marmalade.

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
>Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista<em>

They even came prepared with sexy bustiers, little tutus and garter belts and heels on. Johnny watched in shocked as Brooklyn and Maya; yes his Maya, strutted across the stage. She had her hair straight and flowing instead of the cute afro she usually sported. And Brooke's hair was a huge mess of curls, it looked like a wig. Was this what happened during girl's night out? And the men were riled up; they were already throwing singles at the stage. Johnny couldn't keep his eyes off Maya's hips, the way they moved side to side, and up and down.

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
>Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)<br>Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
>Creole lady Marmalade<em>

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
>Voulez vous coucher avec moi<em>

They both jumped off the stage and walked into the crowd dancing up against men. And then Maya spotted Johnny. She smiled a devilish grin as she walked toward him. He heart was pounding with anticipation. She wrapped her feather boa around him and pulled him close. She leaned up against him and slowly slid down his body before bringing it back up slowly. Then she ran up on stage with Brooke where they linked arms and continued to shake their asses for the crowd. And just as the song was ending they synchronized splits.

The men in the club erupted into cheers and some raised their glasses in the air. Maya and brook took their bows while collecting to singles off the stage and blew kisses into the crowd. Johnny wanted to know how long they'd planned to do that. They'd obviously planned that out making sure their routine was perfect. Shoot, it was better than some of the auditions he'd sat through here. But he didn't like other men ogling her. Brooke was a singer; she knew how to control an audience and all the extra attention would be good for her since she was working on an album. But Maya was a doctor and more importantly his woman.

"Hey, did you like our little show?" Maya asked coming up behind him. "Are you drunk?" he asked.

"Not completely but don't worry we have one of the Quartermaine drivers chauffeuring us." She told him. "I didn't like you up on stage shaking it for all these random slime balls." Johnny told her.

"And all of a sudden you're my boss. Brooke and I like to have fun. It's girls' night out and we're at one of the same dance clubs getting drunk and we're thinking to ourselves this scene is getting boring. Then we were thinking, how can we switch things up and make it interesting again." Maya started.

"So I came up with this great idea. I heard about amateur night here and how brides and their bridesmaids will come and just goof off and have fun. So I said lets go to the strip club and perform for fun next time."Brooklyn said. "And I said, let's make it interesting. Let's pick out outfits and plan a coordinating dance."Maya said. "And making up the dance and buying the outfits was fun. And the guys seemed to love it." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah well I don't want you doing that again, Maya" Johnny said. "Unless of course it's a private show for just my eyes only." He said. "Got it boss. Anyway we're staying and we're going use our performance cash on drinks and the buffet." She told him. "For some reason I hear a lot about this buffet in other clubs. What the hell are they serving that everyone wants some?" Brooke asked. "I wouldn't know I don't eat club food. But I did hear we have one hell of a chef. And don't worry about paying. I'm sure some of these men will pick up your tab." Johnny stated the facts. Since there were a few men looking at Maya and Brooke with hungry eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Brooklyn and Maya were grabbing the attention of most men in the strip club. Maybe even more then the strippers. He wasn't sure about how he felt about this Maya. He knew she was just having fun with Brooklyn but he didn't like the men looking at them.

"Maya, I think you and Brooklyn should leave." He said. "But why? We're just having a little fun." Brook said. "Yeah, Johnny why do want us to leave?" Maya asked. "Just do it." He said. Maya didn't like him telling her what to do but she reluctantly decided to leave. "Fine, we'll go." Maya said standing up. "Come on Brooklyn." "It's for the best." Johnny said but Maya ignored him.

Maya and Brooklyn were walking home when two guys from the club came up to them. "Hey, we saw you two dancing in there." The one guy said. "You ladies sure can move." The other one said. "Why don't you move it on over here, for us?" he suggested.

"No, thank you." Maya said turning to walk away. But one of the guys reached out and grabbed her by the arm. "Hey, baby. What's the rush?" he asked. "Let me go." She said. "We just wanna hang." The other guy said.

Brooklyn tried to help her but the other guy grabbed her from behind and was lifting her up. "Put me down!" Brook cried. "We asked you ladies nicely the first time." the guy said. "But you didn't want to listen so we have to do it the hard way." His friend said. Brooklyn bit the hand of the guy holding her and she fell to the ground.

"You stupid bitch!" the guy called out striking her with a backhand. The other guy was trying to back Maya into the wall. She kneed him in the groin and he fell to the ground. Then she ran over to where Brooklyn was lying on the ground.

"You ladies wanna do this the hard way. We'll do it the hard way." The other guy said walking over to them. Maya's heart was pounding. She was so afraid for her life and for Brooklyn's. These men would surely rape them.

She put her hands over her eyes and started crying expecting the worse. Then she heard the guy screaming. She opened her eyes just in time to see Johnny hurl him at the wall.

The guys immediately recognized Johnny and were cowering in fear. As Johnny pulled out his revolver, one of them even started to piss his pants. "We're sorry, Mr. Zacharra." The one guy said. "We… we didn't know you knew these ladies." The other said.

"You don't try to force any woman!" Johnny shouted. Maya was prepared to watch Johnny shoot them and kill them right there and then. But instead he reached into his pocket and handed her a phone. "Call the cops!" he instructed. She took the phone from him and immediately did as she was told.

Fifteen minutes later the police showed up."We were just trying to go home when these guys showed up. They tried to make advances and then got physical when we shot them down." Maya explained to the police.

"Then I showed up and held them here until you guys came." Johnny finished. "Check to see if Brooklyn is alright. She hit the ground pretty hard."

After making their statements and paramedics determining that Brooklyn was alright, they all got into Johnny's car. "When I tell to do something it's for your own good." Johnny said. "Don't come down to my club and put on another show like that ever again! I know what animals sometimes stop by." He said.

All Maya could do was nod at his every word as she had her arm around Brooklyn who was holding an icepack to the side of her face. Maya's arm was black and blue. "We were just trying to have fun." Maya said. "Have fun doing something else. Somewhere else." Johnny said.

He pulled up to the Quartermaine mansion. Maya and Brooklyn walked into the house hoping not to see Edward, Monica, or Tracy. Too bad her hopes didn't come true. As soon as the door closed, Edwards, Monica, and Tracy walked into the hall.

"My goodness! What happened? Did Johnny's mobster friends pay you a visit? I knew he would be trouble." Edward said. "What happened to your face, Brooklyn? It looks like you got smacked." Tracy said. "Some random guys attacked us." Maya said wrapping her coat tighter around her body.

"It's alright. Johnny came to our rescue." Brook said. "So now you're accessories to murder." Edward said. "No Great Grandfather! We called the police. The guys were taken down to the station." Maya said. "And I'll see to it that they are locked up for life. No one hurts my Great Granddaughters and gets away with it." Edward declared.

"Brooklyn, I'll help you upstairs."Monica said walking over to Brooklyn. "I think I have something for your face upstairs." Monica told her.

"I better get going. Be safe." Johnny told Maya. Out of respect for her great grandfather he only gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night." She said. "Good night." He said. "Hope you and Brooklyn sleep alright." He said before walking out.

"How long do you think your relationship with him is going to last?" Tracy asked. "What kind of question is that?" Maya asked. "A simple one. I mean it's been what, one day? And you've already gotten attacked." Tracy said.

"That wasn't his fault. They were random guys. I'm going upstairs to check on Brook." Maya said before heading up the stairs. "Why did you go out dressed like this?" Monica asked Brooklyn. "We wanted to have a good time on amateur night. We didn't expect to attract attempted rapists." Maya said. "Thank God. Johnny was there." Brooklyn said.

"Yes, you're very lucky your boyfriend was there to protect you." Monica told Maya. "Boyfriend? Since when? When were you gonna tell me?" Brook asked. "Later Tonight. We just started dating." Maya said.

"Save the girl talk for tomorrow. You both need your sleep." Monica stressed. "You've been through a lot in the past couple of hours."


	15. Chapter 15

The next couple of days Maya didn't see Johnny around much. She figured he must be busy with business. Brooklyn was feeling much better and you could no longer see the mark on her face. She and Maya had plenty of time to gush about Johnny, and Maya shared all the details of the Bahamas trip.

Today Brooklyn stopped by the hospital to pick Maya up from work. "Where are we going tonight?' Brook asked. "Somewhere we won't get into any trouble." Maya said. "Where's that place?" Brooklyn asked laughing.

"Let's go out to eat. There's this chic little restaurant that just opened downtown." Maya said. "Let's stop by my apartment, get changed and we'll go out then." Brooklyn said. They both got into Brooklyn's care and headed on their way.

When they pulled up to her apartment, Johnny was standing outside holding a bunch of roses. "Aww! Makes me wish I had a man to bring me flowers." Brooklyn said.

"Hey." Maya said walking up to him. "Hi! We didn't exactly have the best conversation the last time we spoke, you know, so much happened with those creeps. I just wanted to make it up to you." He said handing her the roses. "Thanks. This is so sweet." She told him leaning in to kiss him.

"Are you two planning anything tonight?" he asked. "We wanted to go out to a restaurant or something?" Maya said. "Why do you ask?" "I want to take you out tonight. And I have a friend for Brook if she doesn't mind a double date." Johnny said.

"Is he good looking?" Brooklyn asked. "I don't look at my friend that way. But he's a great guy, the opposite of me. You'll like him; he's a music artist too, working on his album." Johnny informed her. "He already sounds like my type." Brooklyn said.

"What should we wear?" Maya asked. "Something hot but not too dressed up." Johnny described. "Where are we going?" Brooklyn asked. "It's a surprise." He told her. "I hate surprises." Brook said.

"I'm sure you'll impress us." Maya said before she and Brooklyn headed up to the apartment. Maya borrowed a lace sweetheart mini dress from Brooklyn. It was simple but cute and Johnny would like her in anything she wore. It was so refreshing dating a man that didn't have great expectations for how their relationship was supposed to span out.

Brooklyn, flashy as can be, chose a cheetah print mini dress with a matching black belt. Maya couldn't help but smile. She was happy to see Brook so enthusiastic. She was worried about her after the attack the other night. Maya was so fortunate Johnny had come to save them when he did. It scared her to think about what could have happened.

"How do I look?" Brooklyn asked. "You look hot." Maya said. "And you look so pretty, although it doesn't matter what you wear. I'm sure Johnny's imagining what it would look like off." Brook said. "Brooklyn!" Maya said. "It's the truth." Brook said.

"Look at you. You're tall and gorgeous. Johnny wants you bad. He'd be a fool not to." Brooklyn said. "Johnny and I just started dating; I don't want to mess our relationship up. We already got a little wild in the Bahamas." Maya said.

"Then you should be making more memories since you don't even remember what happen one of those nights." Brooklyn said. "I'm not sure." Maya said. "Just after the date, head over to his penthouse and see what happens." Brooklyn said.

Johnny ended up taking them out to this music bar they'd never heard of right outside of town. So many up and coming artists were playing there. "It's a great way to get discovered." Johnny said. "All these new artists come in, play something new they've been working on, and sometimes producers stop by to listen."

They noticed a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes waving at them from across the room. "That's my bud, Jake." Johnny said. "He looks like he could be my type." Brooklyn said. "Then come on, I'll introduce you to him." Johnny said. The ladies followed him over to where Jake was standing.

"Jake, this is your date, Brooklyn." Johnny introduced. "Nice to meet you." Jake said reaching out to shake her hand. "And let me guess, you're Maya?" He asked turning to Maya. "Yeah, I'm Maya. Has Johnny told you anything about me?" she asked. "Only good things." Jake said. "I would hope so." Maya said.

"So, Brooklyn when are you releasing your album?" Jake asked. "I'm not releasing anything right now. I'm trying to get a contract." She said. "I've heard you sing before at lounges. You have an amazing voice." Jake complimented her. "You think so?' she asked. "I know so." He said. "I'd like to do a duet with you some time."

"Well what do you ladies want to drink?' Johnny asked. "Just bring a couple of pints over here." Maya said and Brooke agreed as the men went to go get the drinks.

"Jake seems pretty cool. I like him." Brook said. "I want to get to know him better." "Do you want me and Johnny to leave you two alone for a bit to talk?" Maya asked. "Could you, please? I really want a little one on one time with Jake." Brook said. "After we drink for a bit I'll convince Johnny to leave you two alone." Maya said.


	16. Chapter 16

Maya and Johnny walked hand in hand to the car. Brooklyn had opted to stay at the bar so she could get to know Jake better. "I think Jake will be good for Brooklyn." Maya said. "I think they'll be good for each other. He needs someone grounded who knows what she wants." Johnny said.

"Do you know what you want?" Maya asked. "I'm still trying to figure it out. It's so hard to walk away from a life that's been handed to you." Johnny said. "You could shape your own future. Work to make something of yourself if you really wanted to. I heard you're a pretty decent mechanic. You could always go legit with a business." Maya suggested.

"Yeah and when people find out it's associated with me they won't want to give me their business."Johnny said. "The Zacharra last name haunts me like a curse." Johnny said opening the door for Maya to get into the car.

"It doesn't have to though." Maya said as he started up the car. "I could see you doing something amazing with your life." "Like what? Giving piano lessons for the rest of my life. I'd barely make a decent living if I did that." He said. "What are your dreams, Johnny?" she asked as they drove down the road. Silence. She could hear their hearts beating in time.

"I don't dream anymore." He finally answered. "I haven't had any dreams in a long time. I used to but then I figured why bother when they won't come true." He said. He was being open with her and it was coming natural to him. "I'll tell you but not here I need to pull over somewhere." He said. "I completely understand." She said. "It's probably hard to talk about which is why you keep it a secret." She said.

"Yeah, you have no idea." He said. "But I want to have an idea." Maya told him. "When I told you that I want to get to know you I was serious." She assured him. He looked over and smiled at her. It was nice having a woman around that he didn't have to save. One that would save him for once.

Maya wondered where they were headed as they drove along roads she's never seen before. Then they pulled up in this clearing that looked like it was part of the mountains. The whole city could be seen from here. Johnny helped her out of the car.

"What is this place?" Maya inquired. "Vista Point. I here it's the Port Charles make out spot." He said joking. "I like it because you get a great view of the city, just like my penthouse." He said.

"It seems like a good place to just come up and think." Maya commented walking around. "I like to come up here sometimes when it's quite and just wonder." He admitted.

"About what?" Maya asked gently. She didn't want to push too hard. She wanted Johnny to open up to her because he felt comfortable.

He didn't want to tell her about his mother right now. Too many painful memories, instead he decided to talk about his career. "What life would be like if I wasn't in the mob." He said. "I'm sure you could still try and get a legit job." Maya said. "What are your interests?" Maya asked..

"Well, I'm inspired by music, but I've always wanted to learn how to cook." He said. "I want to learn how to make desserts though. Desserts bring such a happiness to people especially children. I like seeing children's eyes light up over the simplest of things. It reminds me of when I was young and innocent." He said.

"You could open a pasticceria." She suggested. "Yeah, right. Even if I hired people to do the baking for me and started taking classes on the side, once people recognized my name they wouldn't stop by. They'd blow it off as another mob front." He said. "Then be anonymous. Don't tell people you own it." She told him.

"It's also a lot of work to open up a legit business. Something I know nothing about." He told her. "You don't sound like the Johnny I know. You sound like a punk." Maya said. "Johnny Zacharra is no punk." Johnny proudly boasted.

"Then prove it." She challenged. "I'll help you anyway I can." She promised. "You really have faith in me don't you?" he asked. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" she teased.

"You're just the kind of woman I need in my life." Johnny told her before leaning in and kissing her. He ran his fingers through her soft brown coils that framed her sweet face. He pulled her into his arms and they just sat up at Vista Point talking and enjoying the view.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a couple of weeks and Brooklyn and Maya were at Brook's apartment. Brooklyn knew this woman who owned a lingerie shop outside of town. The woman agreed to send her a bunch of stuff so she could choose what she wanted.

Brooklyn broke out the champagne and turned on the radio to Rihanna's Only Girl in the World.

"I want something sexy and different for Jake." Brooklyn told her. She picked up a little sailor's getup and held it up. "What about this?" she asked Maya. "All aboard. It's sure to grab his attention." Maya said. "Do you think Johnny would like this?' Maya asked holding up a sexy nurse uniform. "He's man with a sexy girlfriend. He'll like anything you buy. And you better by something. Isn't it about time you and Johnny got lucky?" Brook asked. "Just concentrate on you and Jake." Maya said. "I think you should try on a bunch of stuff." Brook told her. "What about this one for you?" Maya asked holding up a sexy leopard print set with pink frills. "Now we're headed in the right direction." Brooklyn said.

The ladies put on a little fashion show to decide what to buy. The first set Maya came out in reminded her of a ring leader at a circus. "I don't think this one is Me." she said staring down at herself. Brooklyn pranced out in a set reminiscent of cat woman, black leather and a whip in her hand. She purred. "This one is definitely in the yes pile." She said. Maya changed into a soldier uniform looking set. She did a salute. "Next!" Brooklyn called out. Brooklyn modeled a light pink set with a tutu bottom. "Definitely no." Maya said. Maya showed off a sexy doctor outfit that was sure to get Johnny's approval. Brooklyn came out in a race driver outfit her black stiletto boots completing the look. "I'll rev up his engine." She joked. "Are you sure he can handle the curves?" Maya asked. Both women start burst out laughing.

Maya walked out, fake gun cocked in a sexy mafia outfit. "Now this is the one I want to buy." She said. Brooklyn came out in her stepford wife's costume. Maya burst out laughing. "I think that one's perfect for you, it's the exact opposite of who you are." Maya told her. "Yeah, I kinda like this one." Brooklyn said. "This was fun; we should do it more often." Brooklyn said finishing a glass of champagne.

Maya wanted to surprise Johnny so she slipped on her little outfit with a long trench coat over it and headed to his apartment. The door was unlocked and the room was dark. "Johnny!" Maya called out. She kicked aside empty beer bottles by her feet. She saw Johnny in the moonlight sitting on the balcony. He had a long sheet wrapped around his waist.

She slowly approached him and knelt beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Johnny." She said softly. He looked up at her with tear stained eyes. Her heart went out to him. "Johnny, it's alright." She said.

He shook his head. "No, it's not alright. It will never be alright." He cried. She wrapped her arms around him. The sky was dark and Maya could feels some drops starting to come down. "It's going to be just fine." she said leaning closer to him.

He shook his head. "You don't understand." He told her. "Make me understand." She said softly. "My…My mother." He started. "Pops killed her. I…I don't wanna do the same to you." He said.

"You're dad murdered your mother?" Maya asked unsure if she'd heard him correctly. "It should have been me." he said. "Johnny, you're father was wrong. The man is crazy and you're nothing like him." She assured him. "You wouldn't know. You've never met him." Johnny said.

"Maybe not. But I do know that you are a wonderful man. And I know that I love you." She said leaning in to kiss him.

He deepened the kiss and brought her onto his lap. Her fingers were in her hair twirling her tight ringlets. He could feel his erection start to grow. She was grinding against him desperate to feel more as he slipped her shirt over her head. He ran his palm over her cleavage before reaching back and unhooking her bra. His mouth made contact with her breasts and she cried out while increasing the movement of her hips. It was starting to rain harder now.

She raised up so he could slid her wet jeans and panties off her and tossed the drenched sheet aside revealed his body completely nude like hers was now. his eyes were filled with a desire. A thirst only she could quench. He wanted to get his fill of her right there and then on the balcony.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm slow on updating this story I know. But it's only because I'm trying to do my best to develop Maya and Johnny's relationship.

Maya awoke the next Johnny in the large king sized bed. She studied his rock hard chest moving up and down as he breathed. He was sleeping peacefully and after last night she was glad. She remembered how he lifted her rain soaked body up and brought her to his bed. The way they rocked against each other brought chills to her spine. "Good morning." Johnny said opening his eyes. "Good morning to you." She said. "I thought I was dreaming last night. Then I woke up and saw your face." He said. "It was all real." She told him smiling. She loved him so much. Last night had been perfect. "Thank you." He told her. "For what?" she asked. "For sharing your body with me." he said. "Last night I was so upset. But you knew exactly what I needed." He said.

"Sex?" she asked laughing. He playfully hit her shoulder. She sat up and looked into his eyes. "No. The sex was a bonus. Last night I just needed to hold you and for you to tell me that everything is alright."Johnny said.

"I understand. You were just freaking out over your dad." Maya said. "Your dad is probably perfect." Johnny said. She shook her head. "He's was far from. Never even married my mother, she pretends he doesn't exist. His wife, my stepmom, yeah she was a needy bitch. I couldn't stand her. She always wanted his attention on her at all times. And since my dad came from z pretty well off family, he had a little money. So she loves the finer things. She liked going on shopping sprees to department stores all the time. Dad's got a really good job so he doesn't care. But when I asked him for stuff half the time he didn't have the money for it." Maya said.

"But your father loved you right?" Johnny asked. "Considering my father tried to kill me I'm not sure he gives a damn." He told her. "Yes, my father loved me. I loved him right back." Maya said.

"I wish I had a normal family. The only one I could really lean on when I was growing up was my sister and I'm sure you heard about her demise." Johnny said. "Claudia? Yeah Michael told me he killed her. I actually helped him hide out from the cops." Maya said. "Michael may have killed her but Sonny drove her over the edge. He treated her like garbage. His nickname for her was whore. And he treated her like one." Johnny said. "That sounds terrible." Maya said.

"And it's why I must make Sonny pay for what he did. My sister is dead because of him." Johnny said.. "Johnny, it's not only Sonny's fault. I mean from what I heard Claudia kidnapped Carly." Maya said. "Only because that bastard was gonna kill her."Johnny said getting rile dup and pounding his fists on the bed. Maya put her hands on Johnny's shoulders "Now's not the time to discuss Sonny. I'm here with you in bed with you. I don't wanna here anymore about Sonny, alright?" she asked. "Alright." He agreed looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "You know I love right?" he asked her.

She responded by leaning in and kissed him. He wound his hands into her curly hair."Mmm, babe, you're making me rise." He groaned. She moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss and started kissing down to her neck. She felt his lips on her neck, sucking the right spot. He pushed her down onto the bed and continued moving down lower. Her hands grazed his back. His mouth made its way down to her breast paying them special attention before heading lower. She gripped onto his hair and the room was filled with her melodic moans. Johnny was the only man that could make her feel the way she did. She'd never known how amazing sex could be until him.


End file.
